Maelstrom and Company
by Silverwolf3351
Summary: Ehh... I'll come up with a summary later. Just read it.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Amazing World of Gumball and Naruto.**

"Human/normal talking"

'Human/normal Thinking/thoughts'

 _"Human/normal singing"_

 **"Demon/God talking"**

 **'Demon/God Thinking/thoughts'**

 ** _"Demon/God singing"_**

'Writing'

* * *

In the classroom of Gumball and Darwin Waterson...

"Okay Class Settle down..." Said as she walked into the classroom. But the class continued to talk and ignored her. "I said SETTLE DOWN!" She yelled again, seeing as no one was talking she continued, "Okay class today we have new student coming to join us."

The class then began whispering. "So the rumors are true.." Darwin whispered to Gumball who was sitting right next to him. Darwin was a 11 yr. old kid with chocolate brown skin, green eyes and dark brown hair. He wore an orange hoodie that had a fish fin on the back of the hood. Green shorts with white outline on the bottom of the shorts and a circle on each side of the shorts. His shoes had a similar design as his shorts.

"Wait, what rumors? Why haven't I heard of these rumors?" Gumball asked Darwin. Gumball was 12 yrs. old with pale white skin, pinkish orange eyes and light blue hair. On his head was a pair of cat ears and attached to his butt was a cat tail, both the same color as is hair. He wore a tan wool sweater with brown on the end of the sleeves and collar. Plain blue jeans with a black belt holding it up and on his feet were black shoes.

"Maybe, if you weren't so busy staring and drooling at Penny like a dog you would know." Darwin whispered. "I do not!" Gumball whisper yelled. "Dude, yes you do." Darwin said giving him a deadpan stare. Gumball ignoring his stare continued,"So what are thes-" "ALL OF YOU QUIET!" yelled out yet again. Shutting everyone up.

" You're about find out." Darwin quickly whispered back before he got caught.

"Okay, as I was saying before I was interrupted," She said giving the class a glare, "We have a new foreign exchange student..." She said with distaste. "That just moved here. Please welcome him, You can come in now."

As the new student walked in many girls had already fainted with nosebleeds though a few girls including Penny and Carrie managed not to faint but had large bushes and was red as a tomato. 'What? He looks nothing like the rumors.' Were the thoughts of Darwin.

 **DARWIN'S** **FLASHBACK**

It was the end of class, had been called to the office by the principle AKA her boyfriend for an 'important' meeting. Darwin was talking to his other classmates at the moment because Gumball was busy drooling over Penny and Day dreaming about 'them', who was sitting across the room talking to some friends of hers.

In fact Gumball staring at Penny in such a way it was kind of creepy, not that she noticed it fortunately or unfortunately for her. While Darwin talking to his class mates Masami and Teri.

Masami was a very rich and shallow person, she was a humanoid cloud with long curly hair and gray eyes that turned red when angered. Masami only wore the very best and latest fashions for clothes, and last of all she loved gossiping and spreading rumors.

Terri was a hypochondriac or what you call a germ freak. She was a drawing of girl on a piece of paper with short hair with some bangs and black eyes. She had a pair of bear ears on top of her head. She wore a white dress that was buttoned up by two black buttons and white sneakers.

"Did you hear there's going to be a new student coming tomorow." Said Teri. "Well I've heard that he's going to be a foreign exchange student from Paris." Masami said in a snobby way. "

Really?!" Darwin exclaimed surprised. "I didn't know we getting a new student. I wonder what he looks like." Darwin said. "Well I'm pretty sure he acts like a mime-  
No, he is a mime and has a talking puppet with him." Masami says nodding to herself.

"Really?!" Darwin said starts in his eyes, imagining a mime doing street performances at school with his puppet helping him. "Don't fill his head with lies, I've heard that he's a delinquent from Canada, that rides a moose to school and wears spider man underwear." Teri said to Masami disagreeing. "No, I'm right." Said Masami. Darwin seeing up coming cat fight backed away slowly, (more like ran) and hid behind a desk. All the while shouting, " TAKE COVER!"  
"No, I am." Said Teri.  
"No, me."  
"No, me."  
"No, me!"  
"No, me!"  
"NO, ME!"  
"NO, ME!"

 **END OF DARWIN'S FLASHBACK**

"Hello everyone! My name is Uzumaki W. Naruto." Naruto was tall 13 yr. old about 5'6, with wild spiky blonde hair, tanned skin and sky blue eyes with slits for pupils. Naruto also had whisker marks like Gumball but unlike his, Naruto's were more feral looking. Smiling after his introduction, he shown his perfectly white teeth with his slightly longer canines. Like Gumball he had a pair of ears and tails, only Naruto's were fox ears and 9 fox tails golden blonde like his hair but with white tips.  
Naruto was wearing plain black shirt and over it was an orange short sleeved hoodie unzipped and with the hoodie down. He wore black jeans with rips and on his feet were black sneaker with some orange and white outlines.

'Are they sick? Maybe they have fevers.' Were the thoughts of Naruto as he walked in and saw the girls that fainted and had blushes on their faces. 'Now that I think about it, this happens every where I go. Hmm... Maybe their getting sick from me! Maybe I should wear a mask to school tomorrow.' Naruto thought panicking.

"Now does anyone have questions for Naruto here?" asked. Immediately all girls that fainted sat in their desks with their hands up with the rest of the class.

'Hmm, maybe their not sick. Buuuut... You never can be too careful, I'll wear that mask tomorrow.'Focusing his attention back to the real world he looked around looking for someone to call on. "Okay how about-" Naruto stopped his sentence as soon as he saw Darwin.

Walking up to him he said, "You have one cool looking sweater," Sighing in relief "Finally someone who appreciates the color of complete badassness." He said while dramatically kneeling with anime tears going down his face. Darwin sweat dropped and could only watch as he continued to cry Manly tears.

Getting back up he wiped his face and coughed awkwardly into his hand. "I think me and you are going to become good friends." Naruto finished with a smile. Darwin just smiled back and nodded back, watching him walk back in front of the classroom.

"Excuse me, for being distracted... Let's continue... Umm how about you." Naruto said pointing at a random person in the class which was Penny. "What's your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams?" Penny asked a little timidly with a small blush.

Penny was a pretty 12 yr. old girl she was 5'3 with slightly tanned skin, light brown hair tied into a pony tail and bangs that slightly covered her right eye, her eyes were dark brown. On top of her head she had a pair of small horns. She wore a small tan sweater underneath it was a black shirt, with a short brown skirt and long orange shoe/boots that went up to her thighs.

'Cute...' Thought Naruto. Beaming her a smile, Naruto answered her question he never noticed her blush deepen and grow. "Well, my name's Naruto my likes are my family, friends, ramen, the color orange," 'That explains earlier...' Thought Darwin. "Skate boarding, animals, nature, music, cooking, art and making new friends.  
My dislikes are backstabbers, stuck up,arrogant,snobby people, people who judge others, bullies, homework, braggots, abusers, and people who abandon others. My hobbies are cooking, drawing, playing my instruments, skate boarding, playing with my animal friends, being with my family, eating ramen, gardening and relaxing."

Turning towards he looked at her, confusion written all over his face, making him adorably cute. "Sooo ummm..." Figuring out he wanted her name she said, "Penny" "Oh Penny did that answer your question?" Naruto asked curiously, tilting his head cutely. 'SOOOO CUTE!' Were the thoughts of Penny and the girls as  
they grew blushes on their faces.

"uuummm... yes..." Penny answered her face growing hotter as he stared at her. "Good!" Naruto said happily turning away to answer all of the other questions people in the classroom had.

Penny zoned out, 'What's wrong with me today I never felt like this before," her heart beating fast. 'Do I...l-l-like him? No! that can't be I thought liked Gumball?... But there are those times when...' While Penny was lost in her thoughts...

Gumball was also lost in his, 'Why is Penny blushing? She doesn't like him does she? No! She wouldn't like someone like him." Gumball thought trying convince himself that she didn't like him.

Darwin seeing Penny's blush thought with a smirk, 'Gumball so sorry for you because I'm so gonna win this thing!' Thinking about the bet they made last time.

 **DARWIN'S FLASHBACK**

"NO, ME!"  
"NO, ME!"  
Watching them continue to fight at a safe distance (of course), Darwin sweat dropped and decided to try and snap Gumball out of it. Walking over to Gumball, Darwin started snapping his fingers in his face.

"Hello! Is anybody there?" Gumball letting out a happy sigh continued his daydreaming of running in the fields with Penny. Darwin being annoyed tried yelling in his ear to no valid.

"Dude, snap out of it you're creeping me out." Darwin said, suddenly taking a big step back when Gumball let out a creepy smile. "Okay, you asked for this..." *SMACK* "OUCH!" Gumball yelled in pain, glaring at Darwin he shouted out his question. "Why the hell did you do that for?!"

"Hey, it's not my fault I had to slap you, because your not man enough to ask Penny out." Darwin said. " That is so not true!" Gumball said trying to defend himself. "Really?" Seeing a nod from Gumball he said, " Fine then prove it."

"..." Gumball shot him a confused look. Darwin then stated, " If what I said wasn't true then prove me wrong, by asking Penny out on a date." Gumball was speakless. "..." Darwin smirking said, "I guess I was right you're too CHICKEN."

Gumball snapping out of it said, "PPffftt. This will be easy, if I do it what do I get?" Thinking for a while Darwin answered, "I'll have to ask Tina out on a date."

Knowing the chances of Gumball asking Penny out. "But, IF I win you have to go out in your underwear front of the whole school with a cape and pretend your superman." Darwin said placing down his part of the deal.

"Hey! That's not fair. Trade." Gumball complained. " Dude, do you really want to ask out Tina and be put into the hospital?" Darwin said eyebrows raised. "No." Gumball said quickly. "Good." Darwin said, while shaking hands with Gumball.

 **END OF DARWIN'S FLASHBACK**

Naruto was still answering questions, so he decided that he answer a few more before class was done. Looking over the class he saw a girl that had her hand up, who was Carrie. Calling on her she asked her question. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Carrie was a pretty 12 yr. old ghost girl, she was 5'1 with grey eyes and was pale white and could float/fly around. Carrie had short white hair, with bangs on both sides but one side had a skull hair clip to hold it back while the other side of the bangs covered her left eye. Carrie wore gothic clothes, a short sleeved white button up shirt with black collar. She wore a short black skirt and had a bracelet with spikes, on her left wrist with her other arm had a black long sleeve.

"No I don't why do you ask?" Naruto asked a little confused. Smirking Carrie answered, "No reason just wanted to know if you had one."

"Oh okay, if I may ask do you have boyfriend?" Naruto curiously asked having no idea that he was making her blush because of the question.

'Does..he...l-l-ike me?' Carrie thought blushing up a storm. Carrie then answered his question, "No, I don't..."

"Oh okay. Just asking." Naruto said rather simply. Everyone eerrr... I mean almost everyone face faulted except for and Naruto.

"Alright class gets to your seats so we can get back to class. Naruto sit in the empty seat between Tina Rex and Jamie and in front of Masami Yoshida."

'Ooohhh... I feel bad for the him..." Were the thoughts of his classmates. Naruto following his teacher's instructions sat in the seat that was in the front.

"Anyways continuing yesterday's lesson..."

* * *

 **Inspired by: Mike Inel and Foxes in Elmore By: Gallifrey denizen.**

 **If you want to get a better detail of what they look like go on Youtube and search up: What if "The Amazing World Of Gumball" was an anime By: Mike Inel**

 **(Because I suck at describing clothes. (TT - TT) )**

 **Thanks for reading! And check out my other fanfictions!**

 **Checked and Approved by: fireshadow45 (Check out his stories!)**

 **(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ**


End file.
